We fight for justice
by Skovko
Summary: In a world where wrestling is real and Stephanie McMahon is running the entire place, Sabrina finds herself on the bad side of Stephanie who decides to let the hounds of justice punish her. Down the line it starts to become clear to Roman, Seth and Dean that not everything might be as Stephanie says it is.
1. Unable to breathe

_Style and grace_  
 _I'm never gonna be done_  
 _Lean on in_  
 _Now welcome to the queendom_

Sabrina turned her head towards the ramp as Stephanie McMahon's song started. She had just beaten Paige clean and she wondered what the hell Stephanie was up to now. It was never good when she came out unannounced like that. She ran this place and it was never good if someone was on her bad side.

"Sabrina, you must be very surprised to see me out here," Stephanie spoke as she walked towards the ring.

Sabrina grabbed a microphone from the edge of the apron to answer.

"I am, Stephanie. I don't recall the two of us having problems," Sabrina said.  
"Oh, but we do," Stephanie said and stopped once she reached the ring.

She didn't enter it. She just stayed on the floor and looked up at Sabrina.

"Okay, I'll bite. What did I do?" Sabrina asked.  
"You're really gonna play that game with me? You know damn well what you've done," Stephanie answered.  
"I don't have a fucking clue. Why don't you enlighten me?" Sabrina asked.  
"I'm not gonna stand out here and spill the secret to the entire world. You better own up to it and stop what you're doing, or else," Stephanie said.  
"Or else what? You'll call forth some of your minions to take care of me?" Sabrina asked in a defying voice.  
"As a matter of fact," Stephanie answered and put on an evil smile.

 _Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta... Shield_

Sabrina's eyes widened by the sound of The Shield's music. Not the hounds. Anyone but the hounds. She had expected Stephanie to call up one or two or maybe even three of the females to take her on. Instead she had to deal with this wild pack. She knew she was out of luck. She looked towards the stairs and saw Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose making their way down towards the ring.

"Fuck," she muttered to herself as they came closer and closer to the ring.

Stephanie laughed as she saw the scared look on Sabrina's face.

"Ain't so tough now, are you?" Stephanie asked.

She watched them jump over the barricade. They circled the ring, looking up at her with smirks on their faces, mocking her. They spread out and took a side each, crawling up on the apron, never taking their eyes off her.

She had to make a decision fast. The guys were about to enter the ring. She knew everyone was probably expecting her to try the fourth side where Stephanie was still standing so she decided against it. Instead she made what was probably the most stupid decision in her life.

She turned towards Seth and threw the microphone full force into his face. He screamed and covered his face and she ran towards him in hopes of sliding out under the ropes beside him. She didn't get that far. Dean grabbed her from behind and started throwing punches in her face. She tried protecting herself and hit back but his arms moved so fast. He pushed her towards the middle of the ring again. She looked up to see an evil grin across his face. She heard a familiar roar behind her. She turned around to see Roman flying through the air to spear her.

She felt the air being knocked out of her and her body slammed down into the ground. She rolled to her side and curled up, not able to breathe correctly. She heard Seth laugh in a mocking tone.

"Stupid, little girl," he said through his laughs.

He was clearly pissed and embarrased that she had managed to get one good shot in on him with the microphone.

She felt strong hands grab her arms and yank her to her feet. She didn't have to look at them. She knew it was Dean and Seth. She knew what was to come next and she was scared. She still couldn't breathe from the spear so she couldn't fight back. She had seen them do this move countless times but never on a woman. She looked up at Roman who was standing in front of her. He had an evil look on his face. He was saying something but she couldn't make out any of the words. Everything was buzzing in her ears. He stuck out his tongue quickly, something she had seen him do often when he was just about to put this kind of damage on someone. She knew he loved it and in that moment his eyes revealed that he didn't care she was a woman.

She felt herself being lifted up and placed on Roman's shoulders.

"Please," she whispered but they didn't hear her.

She felt herself go down fast and an unbearable pain went through her body before everything turned to black.


	2. Go down swinging

She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a bed and a doctor was in the room with her.

"Good, you're awake. How are you feeling?" He asked.  
"Sore," she answered.  
"That's understandable. You took a nasty beating," he said.  
"Where am I?" She asked.  
"Backstage. You know this place. You've come through here once or twice before," he answered.

She looked around.

"Oh yeah. What time is it?" She asked.  
"It's just about 9 AM," he answered.  
"AM? I've been out all night?" She asked shocked.  
"Yes," he answered.  
"Damn," she whispered.  
"Stay here and get some rest. I'll come check up on you a little later," he said and left the room.

She looked up in the ceiling and thought back to the night before. No matter how hard she tried to figure it out, she had no idea what she had done to piss off Stephanie. And not just piss her off, but piss her off enough to get The Shield envolved.

"Hello," she heard a familiar voice.

She looked towards the door and saw Rosa Mendes dressed as a nurse.

"Rosa, what are you doing?" She asked and sat up.  
"Stephanie sent me," Rosa answered.  
"Of course she did," Sabrina said.  
"I had to dress up to sneak in but now I'm here," Rosa said.  
"I can see that. Why are you here?" Sabrina asked.  
"Stephanie asked me to deliver you a message. She wants you to take last night as a final warning and leave the company on your own," Rosa answered.  
"Or what?" Sabrina asked.  
"I don't have to tell you that. You already know things will only get worse from here," Rosa answered.  
"What can possible be worse than those three assholes triple powerbombing me like that?" Sabrina asked.  
"Maybe next time you'll be locked in a cage with them with nowhere to escape," Rosa answered.

Sabrina sighed and got out of bed. She was sore but her body was working. She looked at Rosa.

"I've always liked you, Sabrina. You know I only do Stephanie's bidding because I fear her too much," Rosa said apologizing.  
"I know, Rosa, and it's okay," Sabrina said.  
"I better run along now. It was really nice knowing you. Take care," Rosa said and left the room.  
"Really nice knowing me," Sabrina said in a low voice to herself. "Oh Rosa, I'm not going anywhere just yet."

She stayed in the room the rest of the day. She got some food and water in her system and she worked out a bit, trying to get ready for whatever would be next. As the night's show started, she watched on a monitor as Stephanie entered the ring and started talking.

"Poor Sabrina couldn't take the heat last night. My secretary Rosa has informed me that Sabrina has left the company on her own free will. Boohoo, she ran home to cry to her mommy."  
"The hell I have!" Sabrina yelled and stormed out of the room.

She ran through the halls as fast as she can. She grabbed a microphone just before entering the arena.

"What the fuck are you trying to pull, Stephanie?" She yelled as she walked down the ramp.

The sight of her made Stephanie uneasy.

"Why are you still here?" Stephanie asked.  
"I ain't going nowhere until you and I settle what you started last night. Don't call out any of your minions. Face me like a woman. Just you and me, one on one, let's go," Sabrina said.  
"I don't think so," Stephanie said.

 _Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta... Shield_

Sabrina gave Stephanie a frustrated look.

"You're worthless, Stephanie!" She yelled as she turned her eyes towards the stairs, waiting for them to come down.

She kept waiting but they didn't come out. She felt a hand grab her hair from behind and throw her inside the ring. She rolled around to see them enter the ring as well. They had tricked her and come down the ramp instead although they never did that. She got to her feet and saw Stephanie leave the ring. Typical of Stephanie to tuck her tail between her legs and let others do her dirty work.

Roman, Seth and Dean circled her in the ring, mocking her like the night before. She couldn't escape. If she was to go down, she would go down swinging. She took a quick step towards Roman and kicked him in the knee. He howled in pain and went down on one knee. She pushed her knee up and connected with his jaw. She was hoping to make him go all the way down but he stayed on one knee while howling in pain.

Fists came down on her back and the back of her head and she went down fast, curling herself up, trying to protect her head from all the blows Dean and Seth were delivering to her. She got yanked to her feet. Dean grabbed a hold on her and gave her a dirty deeds. She saw stars as her head connected with the ring. She shook her head and her vision came back shortly after. She looked up to see Dean laying in front of her, his face so close to hers, laughing at her.

"Come on, get up, little girl," he was mocking her.

She tried to push herself up.

"That's it. You got it. Come on, keep going," he continued mocking her.

She got to her knees and stood on all four. He was still laughing at her. From the corner of her eye she saw Seth come running. His boot connected with her head as he curb stomped her. This time she stayed down. She wasn't completely knocked out but it was close.

Someone grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the apron. She was pretty sure it was Roman. He dragged her out of the ring and swung her over his shoulder and she felt herself being carried away from the ring. She tried one last move and threw her elbow into the back of his head. She was swung around on his back. She knew for sure it was Roman as he gave her a Samoan drop. Her body gave up. She felt herself being lifted up again and carried out of the arena before passing out.


	3. I'm really liking this

She woke up in a room she had never been in before. She was lying on a mattress in the corner with a blanket over her. She sat up and looked around. Not much too see. A table with four chairs and a naked lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. The door was in the opposite corner and it had a small window in it. She could only guess who was on the other side of that door able to keep track of her through that window.

She got to her feet and quietly made her way towards the door. She stopped and leaned up against the wall next to the door. She listened but she couldn't hear anything. She took a deep breath and slowly stepped towards the window to look out. She let out a low sound of shock as she locked eyes with Dean. He was standing one meter from the door just looking at her through the window as if he had been waiting for her to look out of it. She hurried backwards, hoping he hadn't seen her, although she knew that wasn't the case. The door opened and Dean entered.

"Look who's awake," he said and smirked as he slowly made his way towards her.

She kept movind backwards until her back hit the wall.

"Stay away from me, asshole!" She sneered.

He just laughed as he continued towards her. He stopped right in front of her and looked down on her.

"What are you gonna do, little girl? Try and fight me? Try and make a run for the door? I think you already know who's also waiting in the other room," he said and smirked.

She slapped him hard. He turned his head to the side as her hand connected with his cheek. He smirked again as he turned his head back to face her. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up against the wall. Her feet dangled in the air, her hands went to his hand. She tried to scratch him to make him let go while she gasped for air.

"We're only supposes to hurt her, not kill her," Seth's voice sounded from the open door.  
"Stephanie also told us to torture her as much as we like and I'm really liking this," Dean said.

He kept her up there a few more seconds before finally letting go. She collapsed on the floor, still gasping for air. He bent his knees and looked at her.

"Yes, I'm really liking this and they'll be plenty more of that," he said.

She didn't dare to look at him. Her eyes were glued to the floor while still trying to control her breathing. Footsteps were walking towards them and Dean stood up and stepped back. She saw the boots stopping right in front of her face. She knew it was Roman. He reached down, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her over to the mattress again. He threw a bottle of water down next to her and then he walked away again without saying anything. She heard the door close shortly after. They didn't lock it though so she knew they would be staying on the other side.

She finally sat up and looked towards the door. Roman was watching her through the window. She opened the bottle of water and took a sip. He nodded slightly at her, then walked away from the window.

"Asshole!" She said out in the empty room.


	4. Have some fun with her

Three days went by in complete hell. They took turns to come into the room, tormenting her, hurting her, beating her up. Each time she tried fighting back but it was pointless. The beating wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that she had no idea why she was being held there to begin with.

Things changed on the fourth day. Voices were sounding from the other side of the door. There was a female voice among them. She looked up as the door opened and everyone entered.

"Stephanie," she said as she saw her enter the room.  
"Hello Sabrina," Stephanie said in a cold tone.

Stephanie leaned up against the table and looked down at Sabrina who was still sitting on the mattress.

"Get her up," Stephanie barked to the guys.

Seth and Dean were fast at Sabrina's feet, yanking her up by her arms.

"Hold her still," Stephanie barked.

Sabrina felt how they locked her arms behind her back so she wasn't able to move. Stephanie's hand hit her cheek with such a force that Sabrina would have stumbled forward if it hadn't been for Seth and Dean holding her. She didn't get a chance to get a hold on herself before Stephanie's other hand hit her other cheek. In frustration she kicked out and hit Stephanie on her shin. Stephanie screamed in pain and threw her fist at Sabrina's face. The punch went in solid and Sabrina could taste blood in her mouth. She heard Dean chuckle. She was so tired of him that she turned her head towards him and spit out the blood in his face.

"What the fuck?!" Dean yelled and yanked her arm upwards so she was forced to bend forward.

The pain was strong and she whimpered. Stephanie placed a hand under her chin and lifted her head up.

"I'm so tired of you running around thinking you can do whatever you want. You're gonna stay in here for a long time and these guys are gonna have so much fun with you," Stephanie said and smirked.  
"Could you at least tell me what on earth I've done wrong?" Sabrina asked.  
"You know damn well," Stephanie sneered.  
"Seriously Stephanie, I don't have a fucking clue," Sabrina said.

Stephanie moved away from the table, then grabbed Sabrina's hair and pulled her forward so her stomach was leaning in on the table. Seth and Dean followed, still locking her arms behind her back. Stephanie leaned down to look at Sabrina.

"You think you're so smart going behind my back with Hunter like that, thinking I wouldn't know," Stephanie said.  
"What the hell? Hunter? What the fuck are you talking about?" Sabrina asked.  
"I know what you're doing with him and this is me making it stop," Stephanie answered.  
"I've never done anything with Hunter. I don't even like him," Sabrina said.  
"Yeah right. Every girl likes him but he's mine and it's gonna stay that way," Stephanie said.

Sabrina felt frustrated and powerless. She knew her conscience was clear. She had done nothing wrong but how could she explain that to Stephanie?

"For fuck's sake, Stephanie, either Hunter is lying to you or you're seeing ghosts," she said.

Stephanie let go off her hair and stood up straight.

"Well boys, she's already on the table. Help yourself to some fun with her," she said.

Looks were shared between Seth, Dean and Roman.

"What do you mean?" Roman asked.  
"Just take her clothes off and do whatever you like," Stephanie answered.

Sabrina felt how Dean and Seth loosened their gribs on her arms a bit.

"That's not really my thing," Dean said.  
"I don't care what your thing is. You do as I say," Stephanie said.  
"You can't be serious," Roman said.  
"Oh, I'm dead serious. Don't worry, I'll leave if you don't like me watching," Stephanie said and walked out of the room.

Roman followed after her.

"You want us to rape her?" He asked.  
"Don't use such a bad word. Have some fun with her. That sounds better," Stephanie answered.

Dean and Seth came out as well.

"Stephanie, we fight for justice. You hired us because you needed justice to be served and we're serving it to you right now with our fists. But that's it. We only fight with our fists, not other parts of our bodies," Seth said.  
"From now on you do," Stephanie said firmly.  
"Are you even sure her and Hunter has an affair?" Roman asked.  
"I know what I know. That little bitch in there is lying. Of course she is. Wouldn't you if you were in her situation?" Stephanie sneered.  
"Of course, sorry for asking," Roman said.  
"I thought so," Stephanie said and marched out of the house.

Seth looked from Dean to Roman.

"She can't be serious. I can't... Can you?" He asked.  
"No way. I can't get it up that way," Dean answered.  
"We're not touching her like that," Roman said and walked to the door.

He looked at Sabrina who was still standing by the table. She looked back at him. She raised her hands and clenched her fists, ready to fight for her life if they were to do as Stephanie demanded. Roman's eyes turned soft for a brief moment and then he closed the door, leaving her alone in the room.

She sighed and let her arms drop. They suddenly felt so heavy. She walked back to the mattress and let herself drop down on it. Her tears started flowing. She put her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, leaning her head down on her knees while sobbing.


	5. This is not justice

Something had changed after Stephanie had been there. They didn't come in to beat her the rest of the day. They entered the room from time to time to bring her food and water or to give her a bathroom break but they had done that the other days as well. She had hardly slept that night because she thought it was all a trick and that they would attack her during the night instead but nothing happened.

It was early morning around 8 am. Roman, Seth and Dean were sitting in the other room when a knock was heard on the front door. They looked at each other since they weren't expecting anybody.

"Maybe Stephanie?" Seth asked.  
"Only one way to find out," Roman answered as he stood up and went to open the door.

Seth and Dean couldn't believe their eyes when Roman came back with Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper and Erick Rowan.

"The Wyatts? What are you doing here?" Seth asked.  
"Stephanie sent us," Bray answered.  
"Why? Seth asked.  
"We have a job to take care of. A job, from my understanding, that you couldn't do," Bray answered.  
"Wait a minute. Are you gonna...?" Dean started but stopped himself as Roman placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"That's right. You better keep your dogs on leashes. You don't wanna piss off Stephanie, do you?" Bray said and laughed.

He walked to the door and looked through the window.

"Pretty little thing, isn't she?" He asked and smirked.

Dean felt Roman squeeze his shoulder tight. Not because he wanted to hurt Dean, but because he felt angry.

"Let's go, boys," Bray said and opened the door.

He entered with Luke and Erick and closed the door behind him. Roman sat down and looked frustrated.

"This can't be happening," he said.

All three men stared at the door as they heard Sabrina started screaming on the other side. Seth threw his fist down into the table.

"This isn't right," he said.  
"Are we just gonna sit here and let this happen?" Dean asked.  
"There's gotta be something we can do," Seth said.

Roman stood up.

"I'm gonna go talk to Hunter, get his side of this story. If Stephanie has been lying to us... " He said and sighed.  
"Then justice will be served to her," Dean said.

Roman came back a couple of hours later with a bag in his hand. Seth and Dean looked pale as he saw them. There was nothing to hear from the room where Sabrina was.

"What's up?" Roman asked.  
"They're gone," Seth said.  
"How is she?" Roman asked.  
"Not good. She's lying on the mattress just looking at the wall. She doesn't say anything," Seth answered.  
"I tried offering her some food and water, even put the plate next to the mattress, but she hasn't touched it," Dean said.  
"Really, Dean? That girl just went through hell and you think breakfast will make it all better?" Roman asked.  
"What else was I supposed to do?" Dean asked angry.

Roman sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry," he said.

He walked over to the door and looked through the window. She was lying as Dean had described. He could see her torn clothes on the floor. He sighed again and felt a pain inside. He felt like he was to blame for this. He opened the door and walked over to her with the bag in his hand. He sat down on his knees and gently put his hand on her shoulder. She shivered in fear from his touch so he quickly removed it again.

"I got some clothes for you in the bag. Panties, jeans and a t-shirt. I didn't know your bra size so I didn't get you one of those," he said, knowing how stupid he sounded for trying to make a normal conversation at this moment.

He looked at her, waiting for her to reply, but nothing happened.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Still no answer. How could she be okay after being raped by three men? How could he ask such stupid questions?

"Things are gonna change from now," he said, then stood up and walked out of the room again.

He closed the door behind him to give her some privacy.

"What did Hunter say?" Seth asked.

Roman sat down and looked at Seth and Dean.

"He said that he finds Sabrina attractive and that he has been looking at her a lot but he has never touched her. Stephanie is jealous and seeing ghosts," Roman answered.  
"Did we just torture her for three days for no reason?" Dean asked.  
"Yes," Roman answered.

Dean felt an anger unlike any other.

"This is bullshit, Roman! We don't stand for things like this. We stand for justice. This is not justice!" Dean yelled.  
"I know that, Dean," Roman said.  
"And to believe what I did to that poor girl," Dean said.  
"What we all did to her," Seth said.  
"Sitting here feeling sorry for her and ourselves won't get us anywhere. We need to look forward now," Roman said.  
"How do we fix this?" Seth asked.  
"I have a plan," Roman answered.


	6. We won't hurt you anymore

She didn't move from the mattress the entire day and she didn't speak either. After a while they gave up and just let her be. During the night they heard her come out to use the bathroom. They let her walk through the house alone. It wasn't like she could get out anyway with bars on the windows and a locked door. As the morning rolled around, she was back in the room again.

Dean was jumping up and down, rolling his head from side to side, trying to work himself up.

"You got this," Roman said.  
"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who has to play psychopath in a while," Dean said.  
"If I go, she'll never believe me. You and Seth on the other hand," Roman said.  
"I know, I know. Don't worry. I can handle this," Dean said.

Seth entered the room.

"Okay, I just called her. She's ready to see us," he said.  
"Good. Convince her. Do a bloody good job," Roman said.  
"We will," Seth said.  
"What are you gonna do meanwhile?" Dean asked.  
"I got a broken girl to tend to," Roman said and nodded towards the door.  
"See if you can make her talk. And tell her... Tell her that I'm sorry, alright?" Dean said.  
"You can tell her yourself later. Now get going," Roman said.

Dean and Seth walked out of the house. Roman took a deep breath before opening the door and entering the room. She was sitting on the mattress in the clothes he had brought her the day before. He took it as a good sign that she was dressed. Her eyes watched him closely as he walked over to sit down on one of the chairs.

"I don't know how to begin so I'm just gonna say it. We made a mistake. Stephanie lied and used us in her jealous rampage towards you," he said.

She looked at him without saying anything.

"I'm sorry. I really am. We're supposed to stand for justice and we failed. We're in your corner now," he said.  
"My corner?" The words came out in a low tone.  
"We're on your side. I know you probably won't believe me but you'll see. We won't hurt you anymore. I promise," he said.

She slowly got to her feet. She stood still and just watched him as if she was checking whether or not he was telling the truth.

"I mean it. We won't hurt you anymore," he said, trying to convince her.

She took him by surprise as she jumped on him and threw her fists into his face. He tumbled down from the chair with her on top of him. He didn't fight back or stop her. He just did his best to protect his face while letting the blows rain down on him. He knew he had it coming and if this was the only way to convince her of his honesty and let her get the frustration out of her system, he sure was gonna let her. After a while she moved away from him. She leaned against the table, trying to catch her breath. He got to his feet, feeling how his face hurt. He reached up and looked at his hand. Blood.

"You feel better now?" He asked.

She grabbed one of the chairs and threw it towards him. He ducked down. The chair hit the wall and broke.

"Okay, I get that you're angry and it's understandable. Feel free to hit me again but don't throw furniture at me," he said.

She picked up one of the other chairs. He hurried out of the room and slammed the door behind him. He could hear she went ballistic in there, smashing the chairs and the table.

"You ready for this?" Seth asked.  
"Yeah, let's do it," Dean answered, rolling his head from side to side.

Seth knocked on the door.

"Come on in," Stephanie's voice sounded from the other side.

They opened the door and entered.

"Hey guys, what can I do for you?" She asked.  
"We don't want the Wyatts to come back," Seth answered.  
"If you can't get the job done..." She started.  
"I don't wanna share," Dean cut her off.  
"Excuse me? Share?" She asked.

Dean nodded like a maniac.

"We saw what they did to her through the window and it turned us on. Don't worry, Stephanie, we got this from now on," Dean said.

Stephanie looked at Seth.

"You agree with this?" She asked.  
"Yes, no problem. We took over after the Wyatts left yesterday. Turns out it's way more fun than we thought," Seth answered and sent her a wicked smile.  
"Okay then, I'll call Bray right away and tell him that their services are no longer needed. Thank you, boys, for making it easy on me," she said and smiled.  
"Yeah, no problem," Dean answered.

They left her office again.

"What the hell happened?" Seth asked as he entered the house and saw Roman's face.  
"My face is the least of our problems," Roman answered.

Dean went to the door and looked through the window.

"What the hell happened to the furniture?" He asked.  
"She's a bit angry for how we've treated her," Roman said.  
"A bit? It looks like there's been an earthquake in there," Dean said.  
"Are you alright, man?" Seth asked.  
"Yeah, it's okay. I let her hit me till she got tired. I can't see how else we're gonna earn her trust and convince her we won't hurt her anymore," Roman answered.  
"So you let her hurt you instead?" Seth asked.  
"Yeah, seems like a fair deal after what we've done to her," Roman answered.

Dean opened the door and looked at Sabrina.

"Are you okay? You wanna hit me and Seth too?" He asked.

She just looked at him.

"I'm gonna leave the door open. You can come out here and talk to us if you like," he said.

He turned around and went to sit down at the table.

"How did things go with Stephanie?" Roman asked.  
"She totally bought it. She called off the Wyatts so they won't come back here," Seth answered.  
"Good, good," Roman said.  
"They're not coming back?" Sabrina's voice sounded from the door.

They all turned and looked at her.

"No, we told Stephanie that we would be taking over. Of course we won't. We messed up big time on this and we're gonna make things right," Seth answered.

Dean got up and walked towards her.

"Feel free to mess up my face too if you want but please believe me. I'm so fucking sorry for what I did to you," he said.

She just looked at him.

"Maybe later," she said and walked past him.

She sat down on a chair next to Roman and looked at him.

"I hate you all. You know that, right?" She asked.  
"We weren't expecting anything else and we deserve it," Roman answered.  
"What do we do now?" She asked.  
"Now we figure out the best way for justice to be served," Roman answered.


	7. Justice has been served

They kept a low profile for the next five days, allowing her body to heal, trying to earn her trust. She didn't completely trust them which they couldn't hold against her but she was talking with them everyday. However, they quickly learned not to touch her, not even a friendly pat on the shoulder, and she never turned her back on any of them. They couldn't blame her after what they had put her through.

Day by day she seemed to open up a bit more, allowing herself to even laugh sometimes around them. Sometimes it even felt normal although there was nothing normal about the situation. They would still apologize on a daily basis, especially Dean seemed to give himself a hard time for what they had done. At the same time he hardly ever left her side if he could get away with it.

On the fifth day they were sitting together, talking about how things would be going down.

"I say we move in for the kill tonight. There's a big show and what better way to end it with a bang," Seth said.  
"I agree. She won't see it coming," Sabrina said.  
"We can get in there without any problems but how are we gonna get you in there? Stephanie has removed your name from the work list," Roman said.  
"Leave that up to me. I still got a friend on the inside. Can I borrow a phone?" She asked.

Dean handed her his phone. She took it and called.

"Rosa? Hey, it's Sabrina. I need your help," she said.

They were waiting in a car close to the entrance. Sabrina had just called Rosa to tell her they were outside and ready. Shortly after Rosa came out. She put on her charm and started flirting with the guard in the door, slowly turning him around so his back was against their car.

"Good old Rosa," Sabrina said.

They all hurried out of the car. Sabrina quickly snuck pass the guard's back and went inside. The guys made sure quickly after to make some noise so he would turn to their direction and not hear the door open and close. The guard knew them and their names were on the work list so they could enter without any problems. Sabrina was waiting for them just on the other side of the door.

"That was easy," Seth said.  
"Rosa has always had a way with men," she said.

Rosa entered right after.

"So good to see you," Rosa said and hugged Sabrina.  
"Thank you for your help," Sabrina said.  
"Anytime. You go and do what you have to do. Bring that bitch down," Rosa said before running along.  
"Let's get you to our locker room quickly before anyone else gets here and sees you. We can hide you in there," Roman said.

They were in the locker room as the show started. They kept close watch on it on a monitor.

"Okay, it's time for us to go," Roman said as the show was drawing near towards its end.

She put on the hoodie Roman had brought along for her so no one would see her face as they went down the hallways. They stopped near the gorilla.

"Are you ready for this?" Dean asked her.  
"I'm nervous and scared," she answered truthfully.

He suddenly leaned in and kissed her, taking her completely by surprise.

"What was that for?" She asked.  
"It just seemed like the right thing to do," he answered.

She slapped him.

"What was that for?" It was his turn to ask.  
"I still owe you a good beating. I can settle with one slap," she said.

He chuckled. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down, kissing him again.

"We gotta go now," Seth said.  
"Remember, we're here for you," Dean said.

The guys hurried away. She went to the gorilla, casually blending in with the people there, still hiding under her hoodie. She watched on the monitor how Stephanie was out there, talking on a microphone, finishing the show.

"Come on, guys," Sabrina whispered to herself.

 _Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta... Shield_

Roman, Seth and Dean made their way down the stairs towards the ring.

"Good to see you, guys, but what brings you here?" Stephanie asked.

They each grabbed a microphone before entering the ring. They strategically placed themselves in the ring so that Stephanie had her back against the ramp.

"It has come to our attention that some injustice has been handed out," Dean said.  
"Unfortunately we've been a part of that injustice," Roman said.  
"You used us, Stephanie. You used us as your little lapdogs. Did you honestly think we wouldn't find out? Did you honestly think you would get away with it? Seth asked.  
"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked nervously.  
"You made us beat up, kidnap and torment Sabrina," Roman said.  
"She deserved it!" Stephanie yelled.  
"No she didn't," Seth said.  
"We fight for justice. That wasn't justice!" Dean yelled.

Roman had to step in front of Dean to stop him from attacking Stephanie.

"Ah, I see what's going on here. She got under your skin, didn't she? Is she really that good of a fuck since you suddenly wanna protect her?" Stephanie asked.  
"You don't get to talk about her like that!" Dean yelled.

Both Roman and Seth were holding him back now.

"Relax brother, this fight isn't ours," Roman said.

Dean relaxed and they let go off him.

"You're right. It's not our fight. But justice will be served to you, Stephanie," Dean said.

Sabrina ran fast down the ramp and slid under the ropes. She was fast at her feet, dropkicking Stephanie in the back. Stephanie went down. She rolled around and looked surprised as she saw Sabrina. Sabrina threw herself at Stephanie, delivering punch after punch, beating up the woman underneath her.

The Wyatt family came storming down the ramp. Roman, Seth and Dean hurried out of the ring to take them on outside. This was Sabrina's moment and they had vowed to protect her at all costs. They had a brawl outside the ring, beating up the Wyatts, while Sabrina kept beating up Stephanie inside the ring. The Wyatts quickly retrieved again, leaving Stephanie alone. Sabrina didn't stop until she was satisfied with the amount of blood running from Stephanie's face.

 _It's time to play the game_  
 _Time to play the game_

Sabrina slowly got to her feet. They were all four looking up at the ramp as Hunter came out with a microphone.

"Hunter, please help me," Stephanie whimpered.  
"You know what, Stephanie, I'm so sick and tired of you. You run around thinking that everyone should do as you say. You treat me like a toy instead of your husband. I don't wanna bother with you anymore. So I came up with a plan. Remember that release form for the DVD's I made you sign two days ago? Well, actually what you signed without bothering to read it first, was you handing over this company to me. I own it now. The Shield and Sabrina will keep their jobs here but you can just go to hell along with the Wyatts. Oh, and by the way, I want a divorce," Hunter said.  
"No, Hunter, please, don't," Stephanie cried.  
"She's all yours," Hunter said to the four people in the ring, then he left the arena again.

Sabrina smirked at Stephanie.

"Get her up," she said.

Seth and Dean grabbed Stephanie's arms and yanked her up to her knees. Sabrina grabbed Stephanie's hair and tossed her head back.

"Now you're gonna get to see how it feels," she said.

She moved out of the way. Roman roared. Seth and Dean lifted up Stephanie and placed her on Roman's shoulder. The entire ring was shaking as they triple powerbombed Stephanie.

"Justice has been served!" Dean yelled.

They walked out of the arena together. No one tried to stop them or interfere. Most people backstage were actually sending them smiles. They were grateful that Stephanie had finally been taking down.

They went to the car and drove away.

"Where to to celebrate?" Roman asked.  
"Let's just grab some Chinese takeout and go home and relax," Sabrina said.  
"Good plan," Roman said.

Roman and Seth went to buy the takeout, leaving Dean and Sabrina on the backseat of the car.

"You looked good tonight," he said.  
"Thank you. And thank you for having my back," she said.  
"We owe it to you. From now on we'll always have your back. Have I told you how sorry I am?" He said and took her hand.  
"About a million times," she said and laughed.

He leaned in and kissed her shoulder.

"Remind me to take you out on a date one of these days," he said.  
"Is that your way of asking or are you ordering me?" She asked.  
"Whatever you prefer," he answered and smiled.  
"And if I prefer slapping you again?" She asked.  
"Then I'll let you but just know it won't stop me from kissing you again," he answered.

She slapped him, then looked at him, waiting for his response. He smiled, then leaned in and kissed her.


End file.
